The Dark Soul
by animals202
Summary: A couple of new students come to the DWMA , and there is something different about them. One of them has a Black Soul. What happens when the Dark Soul takes over the body? What happens when the soul challenges Lord Death? You will have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

I looked at the list of newcomers ,

Jewel Emery

Brielle Moonstone

Ally Garnett

Megan Starfire

Etc.( the rest aren't important )

I looked at the list , why were so many people joining the DWMA at one time . I shook it off and looked down at the list of the students who were suppose to show the new kids around ,

Black Star and Patty

Maka and Liz

I frowned at the list , who in the right mind would pick Black Star and Patty ! I sighed , and walked back to class . I thought of all the things I would tell the students who were in my group .

Jewel's POV

" Jewel?" Brielle said waving her hand in front of me , " you're dozing off again " . even though I could hear her , I continued to doze off . " I know you can hear me " Brielle said , still waving her hand in my face . After about five seconds she slammed her foot in my face then slammed me into the ground . When she took her foot off there was a outline of a foot , " WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?" I asked , almost yelling . " for ignoring me , duh " Brielle said as though it was obvious . I sighed , of course it made since for her . " keep packing " she said . I continued putting my stuff in my bag, and when I finished , I headed out , " be back soon , another meeting " Brielle nodded , she knew what I was doing . I am a …( sorry no giveaways !) .

Megan's POV

I heard a smash in Jewel and Brielle's room . It happened all the time , Brielle's famous foot smash . I heard Jewel yell , " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU !" . I continued packing , I heard Jewel leave the room and I looked up . My door was opened , so I waved . She walked in and my weapon partner Ally next to me laughed at the foot print . Jewel went over to the mirror , All I could see was her thin dirty blond hair . She sighed when she saw the foot print on her face . I looked over at Ally who was already packed , she checked her watch then said , " Jewel you are already late " Ally said . Jewel looked at Ally's watch , you are right . The foot print was not on Jewel's face anymore . Jewel hurried towards the door , since she was in a hurry , she used the spikes she grew on her legs from being a weapon to break down the door , I yelled after , " you have to fix that!" I sighed and got back to packing . Ally stood up then said , " I am going to go buy school supplies with Brielle " ,her red hair was curling a little , that happened every time she was predicting, At that precise moment Brielle came out of her room and asked , " hey can anyone come shopping for supplies with me ?" Brielle asked . I laughed , I love seeing Ally's predicting powers at use . " she predicted this , didn't she ?" Brielle asked , and I nodded . They headed out , and I waved goodbye .

**~ Authors note~**

**I decided to add in the new characters so you can get what they are like . **

**Brielle : can be fun and can be rough **

**Megan : the okay I agree with you person **

**Allison: hyper **

**Jewel : mysterious , Energetic **

**These characters are based after me and my friends , I have Brielle and Jewel in another story of mine , and yes Brielle does to the foot smash thing , but to Black Star ( no surprise there ). Thanks for reading ! Please review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV

I looked at the people in my group :

Megan ( Meister)

Ally ( weapon )

Liz looked at them , too. "I wonder what Ally looks like in a weapon form ?" Liz said .

Black Star 's POV

I looked down at the list professor Stein gave me:

Jewel ( weapon )

Brielle ( meister )

They must be really lucky to get a leader that is a star like me! Patty looked down at the list , " Jewel is such a pretty name !" she said . I laughed , " not as good as Black Star !" I said . These new students were getting on my nerve , I didn't know them yet , but the fact that they were getting more attention than me pissed me off . " I AM GOING TO BEAT THEM !" I shout , Patty laughed . " the new students are going to die ! They are going to die !" Patty sang . I then checked the clock , " what does that say ?" I asked looking at it . Bunch of numbers , how annoying can you get ? " Black Star it is 9:00 you got to go home " Kid said coming out of his room . " A CLOCK DOESN'T TELL ME WHEN TO GO HOME !" I shout . He then shoved me out of the mansion , and slammed the door . I sighed and walked home . Then I remembered only idiots walk . I ran full speed home .

~~Next Day ,Black Star's POV~~

I waited for the new kids to walk up . Two of the girls had black hair , one had blond , and the other looked like she had red hair . Patty laughed next to me , she was drawing a giraffe in chalk. Liz was standing next to Patty , Maka next to her . When the kids finally got up the stairs , Maka said , " who is Megan and who is Ally ?". The girl with red looking hair stepped forward , " I'm Ally" , Her hair went down to her elbows. One of the girls with black hair came forward, " I'm Megan " ,her hair went to her shoulders . The other two waved goodbye to their friends as they walked away with Maka . I heard , " I'm Maka …." . Before I could 'greet ' are guest by pounding them , Patty shoved her giraffe picture in there faces , " GIRAFFE'S!" she sang and yelled to them . The girl with dark hair stepped back , but the other , I can't believe this ,admired her giraffe. Soon the two giraffe lovers got in a deep conversation . The other looked at me, then said , " your Black Star , right ?' I laughed , and she looked at me confused , " OF COURSE YOU KNOW ME ! I'M A GOD AFTER ALL! " . She shoved her foot in my face and smashed me in the ground , " you're an idiot " she said after she took her foot off my face . Patty was laughing and pointing at me , " an idiot , and idiot , an idiiiiiiottttttt", she sang . I got up , " lets fight " I said . This time she laughed , " I thought you were suppose to show me around the school" . I smiled , " that can wait till later ". She sighed ," okay , but can I use my weapon ?" I nodded , " I don't think I need mine , this will be over soon ". She sighed again , " Jewel …" The other girl pouted , but did it anyway . There was a flash of light , and Brielle , I'm guessing that is her name , was holding a scythe with spikes on it ( not where her hands were). " I'm going to beat you " I say . Somehow that is funny to Jewel , " that is what they all say ,then they lose ". I put my hands in a fist , " but I'm not them " . The battle started .


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's POV

I heard a explosion , please not be Black Star . I knew I was wrong when I heard a faint , " you can't defeat me !". I sighed . Ally and Megan looked worried , " what is going on " Megan asked me . " nothing " I lied. We continued on and I showed them around.

Black Star's POV

I threw a punch and she dodged easily. She swung at me , she hurt me , but I knew she could have done worse ." why are you going easy on me " I asked . She smiled , " you don't have a weapon , and I play fairly". I sighed and went and got Tsubaki , when I came back , Jewel had transformed back and was sitting on the ground next to Brielle. . When she saw me she transformed , Tsubaki transformed , too . Brielle stood up , and the battle started. There was a cling or metal to metal . She hit me hard , the spikes dug in ," poison 1" Brielle said , I felt some other liquid insert my body . I suddenly couldn't move , I was paralyzed . " what did you do ?" I asked her . She laughed , " only inserted a freezing poison , want level 10 ? Which is death ?". I gritted my teeth , focus , I told myself . I focused my energy on breaking the poison . Suddenly I moved , and Brielle looked shocked , " you are the first one to get past level 1! Good job !" . I smiled , she is so going to pay for freezing me . I swung at her , but she dodged , I hit her once , but it wasn't hard enough . She then said , " soul resonance!". There Souls connected quickly . They gained up power , and more power , and more , and more . The spikes grew bigger by 10 feet. " soul resonance , enchanted sword mode !". A swirl grew on my face ( yes a swirl or whatever you call those weird lines that go on his face). I felt the power grow and then I hit Tsubaki with Jewel . There was a big explosion and we were both we knocked back . When I got back up , Brielle was already up . I was about to hit her when Stein walked in front of us , " you need to show them around the school " he said . " I'm not going to …" there was a flash and I was knocked backwards , Stein sent electrical waves at me . " fine " I said getting up . Jewel and Tsubaki changed back , and Tsubaki went off to class . Jewel and Brielle acted as nothing happened . I felt the poison sting a little then asked, " what well happen to the poison in me ?" I asked . Brielle laughed then said , " Jewel take back the poison , she nodded and a gooey liquid left me and went into her . " how can you stand the poison" I asked . She smiled , " it is my blood , how could I live without". I then lead them around the school . Patty kept singing about giraffes , and before long , Jewel was , too. " giraffesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssss"."HECK , YOU SOND LIKE A REALLY ANNOYING SNAKE!" I yell. They stopped and if Maka was here she would Maka chop me. But she wasn't here , Brielle was . " FOOT SMASH!" she yells , smashing her foot in my face then smashing me to the ground . Immediately they start singing again. " giraffesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss". I groan . After we finish the tour , school was over . I left them, without saying goodbye, which made Patty yell at me about manners . I left and ran into Maka , who immediately Maka chopped me . " what was that for ?" I asked , rubbing my head . " for fighting with Brielle and Jewel" Maka said . I laughed , " of course I fought them ! I fought Kid when he was new , right ?" . She nodded , " but still , don't go around fighting people !" I nodded , and she walked away . I was still rubbing my head .

Megan's POV

The lady gave me my key , and I headed for my room , The dorm room the school let me have . Ally was next to me , she was humming , at first it was annoying , but then I got used to it. I opened the door , dragging my bag in. After half an hour, Brielle and Jewel walked in . I stood up , " what happened ?" I asked , trying not to act worried . " oh , the kid with blue hair , Black Star , was it ? Well , he wanted a fight so I gave him one " I would have defeated him if I weren't for the teacher" , Brielle said , like it was normal , like it happened everyday .I smiled , " you just got here , and you have already gotten in a fight " I shook my head in a joking manner . Brielle was stalling at the door , so to get past , Jewel knocked her over onto the ground . " hey " Brielle said , Jewel just shrugged , " you wouldn't move " . They both started unpacking , and I started , too . When I got up , I was about to say I was done when Ally walked in and said , " Megan , I am done , too ". I laughed. When everyone finished and ate , we went to bed . Tomorrow was are first school day .


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV

" class " , Mrs. Marie said , " we have a new student ". Brielle, Jewel , Megan , and Ally , walked in . Brielle was wearing the normal school uniform ( red white black plaid skirt , white t -shirt type thing with a red white black plaid tie ) with a black coat ( like Maka's ) that goes down to her heels , black tights underneath her skirt, and a head band. Megan was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt , her hair was down . Ally was wearing the normal school uniform , her hair down . And Jewel was wearing a dress with a belt ( the dress is a plaid red ,white, and red , her blond hair down. Soul leaned close to me then said , " how about you check out there souls " . I nodded , I could tell Liz , Patty , Black Star , Tsubaki , and Kid ,were listening closely. I guessed before I looked, I think Brielle's soul will be like mine , I guessed Jewel's soul would looked like Patty's soul ( black star told them about the singing about giraffes thing ), I guessed Megan's soul would look like kid's soul. And I guessed Ally's soul would look like a mixture of Black Star's , Mine , and Patty's soul. I then closed my eyes , and opened them . Brielle's soul was a mixture between Liz , Patty , and I . Ally's soul was just like I imagined it , a mixture . Megan's soul looked mostly like Kid's soul , but looked a little like Patty's soul. I gasped when I saw Jewel's soul. It was as big as Stein's soul , but ….. Black. Soul must have seen my scared face cause he said , " what is wrong ?" . I mumbled , " I-I-I-I-I-I-it is b-b-b-b-b-b-b-black". he looked at me funny , but before he said anything , class started . I looked again and saw it again . Why was it black ? What is wrong with it ? How could that be ? That is impossible , right ? Black soul? Never heard of it ! Is it evil ? Or madness ? Is it bad ? Or is it good ? Is it special ? I have so many questions in my head ! Then , Jewel realized I was staring at her , she waved ,awkwardly, and I waved back . When she looked away again , I looked harder . There was a faint purple . It caused more questions. Is she a witch? Or is it just like that ? Was it like that forever ? Am I just imagining the purple , and black ? I stopped staring and got back to class . I was going to tell lord death .

~ Time Skip ( still Maka's POV)~

" 42 - 42 - 564 , whenever you want to knock on lord death's door " I said , writing the numbers . They shone for awhile then I walked into lord death's office . " wwwwwwwwhhhhhhaaaaatttttttttsssssssss uuuuuuuuuupppppppp?" he asked , making a peace sign . " sir , ….. Do you know anything about a black soul?" I asked . He suddenly became serious , " I knew you would figure it out " . he floated over to the tea kennel , and made tea . " figure what out ?" I asked . He handed me a cup and I took it , " well , you have figured out that Jewel has a black soul". I nodded , " so you know ?" . he nodded , " yes I was the one who invited her here" , I almost spit out my tea , " you invited her here ?" he nodded . " I thought she would be best here , for if she is angered …" he trailed off , but Maka wanted to know what happens , " what happens?" he sighed , " nothing good ". by the tone in his voice , the meeting was over. I walked out , still wondering about it . I ran into Soul , and told him everything . He was serious , but then said , " well , lets not anger her ". They told Liz , Patty , Black Star ( who Maka had to Maka chop a couple of times ), Kid, and Tsubaki , not to anger Jewel .

Jewel's POV

I walked to my room , and unlocked it ( yah it is locked ). I walked in , and then locked it behind me . It was 10:00 , and Ally , Megan , and Brielle were already in bed . I designed the room already , it had black walls . There was a bed in the corner , with one pillow , and a teddy bear ( in the creepy way , but still a little cute). There was one bright thing in the room , a poster of a giraffe that Patty gave me. I laid down in my bed , I usually waited till I was tired to fall asleep , but I already was tired. I closed my eyes , and my memories came rushing back. The memories of Megan, Brielle , and Ally , were first , but they quickly disappeared. Memories before them came back , I could actually feel some of the pain .I whimpered, and soon screamed . No one heard anything cause she made room to muffle out noises . " please don't hurt me mom …." I mummer.

Brielle's POV

Even though it was muffled , I could hear a faint scream. I knew what was going on , she told me the first time we met , because I could see her soul. She told Megan ,too, and Ally later . Her past was terrible. Just because of what she is .

**~Author's note ~**

**I hope you enjoy this! I put my heart and soul into this ! Just wanted you to know that the next chapter will have training . Will Jewel show her power? You have to read to find out ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jewel's POV

I was awaken by Brielle knocking on the door." wake up Jewel " she said still knocking . " I'm awake " I said . The knocking stopped and I heard her walk away . I got dressed , in my dress . I brushed my hair then left . I was slipping my headband on when I left . I walked into the kitchen , Megan , Ally , and Brielle were already in there . ' how did you sleep?" I asked . " good" Brelle said . I could tell she was worrie about me . I grabbed her cheek then swang it back and forth , " who is grumpy in the morning ? You are ! You are !" I say , joking around . After awhile I got them all cheered up . " lets go " I said , swinging my bag on my shoulder. " today is Tuesday , it is a training day" Brielle said . I looked at her confused , " what is a training day ?" I asked . " it is a day that we train " Brielle answered and I nodded and headed out . Brielle followed , then Ally , then Megan. We walked together for school.

Black Star's POV

I was doing push ups on my fingertips , getting ready for training. I then stopped and walked over to the list :

One vs. one

Black Star vs. Death the Kid

Liz vs. Brielle

Jewel vs. Maka

Patty vs. . Soul

Tsubaki vs. Megan

Ally vs. Crona

Ox vs. pot of Fire

Harvard vs. Pot of Thunder

Kirikou vs. Kim

I looked at the other list :

Weapon and Meister vs. Weapon and Meister

Brielle and Jewel vs. Maka and Soul

Black Star and Tsubaki vs. Kid , Liz , and Patty

Crona and Racknorock vs. Megan and Allison

Ox and Harvard vs. Kirikou ,fire , and thunder

I smiled , I was against Kid! I went back to my push ups . Brielle , Megan , Ally, and Jewel, walked in. They walked over to the list . Soon , Maka , Soul , Kid , Liz , and Patty , came they checked out the list . Then , they started training ,too. Sid blew his whiste and said , " you have 10 minutes left to train then the competition will start!". I started training , then 10 minutes later , his whistle blew again, " will Black Star and Kid step up " . I walked up , and shook hands with kid and then he blew his whistle , " start !".

Kid's POV

I swung a kick at Black Star , but he dodged and caught my foot and flipped me upside down . I used my other foot to kick him in the face , and get free. He then tackled me to the ground ,I elbowed his head and got free . It is hard fighting Black Star cause he just lunges at you .I dodged a couple of attacks , and got hit by a couple of attacks . But by the end we tied . I had kicked him in head while he was sending shock waves at me . We both passed out , and I remembered being dragged away.

Brielle's POV

I looked at the two passed out boys, did people really fight till they passed out ?! Maka put a reassuring hand on my shoulder , " don't worry" . I walked onto the field . Liz followed , " just cause your new it doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you". I nodded , I like it fair . " start" Sid said . It turns out , Liz is terrible at fighting . She swung a punch , I dodged easily then punched her in the nose . She gave up instantly, complaining about it messing up her nose . I was scared and now I'm disappointed . " I wish it was more challenging " I said , then the creepy teacher Stein said , " next time I will pair you with Black Star , how about that ?". I shuddered , this guy is really creepy . It was Jewel's turn , just don't anger her , I wished .

Jewel's POV

I walked onto the field , Maka was across me . She smiled and gave me a thumbs up . I smiled , she is so nice , that I don't think that she will anger me. I sigh in relief. Just don't make me hurt her that bad .I looked into the crowd and saw a girl with pink hair , she look familiar . Sid blew his whistle, and the battle began , and I dodged her attacks , especially her punches. I heard that she defeated a really powerful kishin with it . I throw a bunch , and she dodges . I got to go for it . She punches me and I grab her arm and toss her over my head . I then kick her . She got up , and started trying to catch my punches , but then I started kicking and hitting randomly . I accidentally hit her in the neck . She immediately passes out , and I gasp , " I'm sorry " I say . My imagination made it feel like the whip was actually hitting me , for getting in trouble . Black Star ran up to me , he started yelling at me . I wasn't paying attention , I was watching Maka getting put on a stretcher . " sorry " I mummer . Patty comes and tries to defend me but Black Star pushes her aside . " patty .." I say . Liz drags her away . I then actually hear what Black Star is yelling , " WHAT THE HECK! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MAKA! YOU IDIOT ! " .

Brielle's POV

I watched Black Star yell at Jewel her eyes flickered red. I gasped and ran to defend her ,Megan and Allison came ,too, but he kept yelling then everything went dark. ( they are outside ). The sky fills with clouds , and starts storming . Jewel's eyes went all red . Streaks of black went in her blond hair , but remained blond . Her dress became black . " Oh no …" I say . She grabs Black Star by the foot and tossed him 30 feet , Tsubaki went chasing after him . Jewel stomped the ground , and it started rumbling . The earth underneath Black Star shot up , lifting him up . It spun in circles and he went flying . He was shocked and didn't do anything . Jewel took some of her blood out of a cut , and then said loud enough for everyone to hear , " poison 10 ". She was going to kill him. Before I did anything though , Stein sent electric waves at her . Her eyes immediately went blue again and her dress returned to normal . The black streaks left , and she rubbed her head , " what happened ?" she asked . Everyone was staring with there mouth opened . When Jewel saw Black Star she ran over to him , " what happened ?" she asked. He punched her weakly, and Jewel looked even more confused . The sun came out again , and then she realized it . " Brielle I didn't …" she said , but I nodded . She started to cry , she ran past me and I chased after her . Everyone watched us leave . Jewel ran all the way home , and into her room where she locked the door . I knocked on the door, " leave me alone" Jewel shouted . What I usually did in situations like this was shrug my shoulders and leave but this time was different . " Jewel.." I started but then she interrupted me , " no one will like me anymore " she wailed . " I will " I said . " but your …you " . It was not fun trying to cheer her up . I walked away and then went back to school.

Jewel's POV

I huddled in my corner , why ? why did I have to get angry ? Why did I have to hurt Maka? I heard mom's voice in my head , " use your power to get the ones who make you angry". Or was it in my head , I look at the wall and see a spider . No , no, no, no, no, no , she knows where I am . The spider turned into lady Arachne herself . " Jewel…use your power ….. You hit the girl by accident then you get yelled at …. The boy deserved it … you can use your power ". I shivered , " no , I can't betray Brielle like that … I can't do it ". Mom gave me a hard look , " you have been a bad child " she said pulling out a whip , " you must be punished " . I whimpered , the actual whip hurt way more than I remembered it . " bad child , bad child " she murmured while hitting me . A snake came in my room and changed into Medusa , " so I see you haven't failed your project yet " Medusa said . Mom stopped and said , " I haven't but you have failed with Crona". I suddenly remembered the girl with pink hair , I remember meeting her with mommy . She was Medusa's child . I felt sorry for her , she has gone through what I have gone through .

~ flashback~

" I have put black blood in Crona ," Medusa said to mommy. Mommy nodded , " I am twisting her soul to a black one , she will soon be overtaken by the anger , and will have darkness over her soul , causing her to turn evil . She has only done it once before " She was pointing at me . I was looking at Crona I then whispered , " I am sorry for you , Crona " . She nodded then said , " you ,too" . Medusa looked down at me evilly, " what did you tell my child ?" . I stumbled , " nothing" she slapped me hard on the face , knocking me over . Crona whimpered . " you have a bad child" Medusa said , " punish her ". Mom nodded and pulled out her whip .

~ flashback over~

Mom looked down at me angrily, " you have a brighter Soul from before , why ?". I knew she could tell when I told a lie , " because of my friends , they are so kind". She looked even angrier , " well we shall then change it back". I whimpered , " no , no, no, no mommy please !" . Then I felt her spiders go over me , making it impossible to talk. I then was wrapped up into a web , the web of darkness . ( scary music ). Memories came back , and a tempting little demon voice kept telling me to use the power of the dark soul. I shook my head no . Pain crept through my body every time I said no . I kept doing it though , the pain was in my head , aching like my head was going to explode. Then, maybe if I say yes this pain will stop . Before I did anything though , it stopped , it was the longest I have ever been in there. Mom looked pleased and I smiled , it is better to see her smiling then frowning . "You have covered more of your Soul with darkness , just by thinking about saying yes has gotten you far " Mom says , I looked scared , oh no , I have gotten worse . " what happens now ?" I ask , she looks at me and smiles evilly , " you will become your evil self whenever angered or made sad or hurt to much " . Now I was going to hurt more people . I didn't want to hurt more people . I had destroyed a whole village before, because I got angry , and now it would happen more often . I might even hurt my friends! " no, mom I don't want to become my evil self , I might hurt more people " I said . She pulled out two whips and gave one to auntie Medusa . They both beat me up for what felt like hours . I whimpered . Finally they stopped . I had bruises and cuts all over me, but I didn't care . " I will come again soon " mom said , I nodded . " I will come too" Auntie said . Mom stared at her for a while then nodded . Mom turned into a spider and Medusa turned into a snake . They left me there to cry , alone , like always .

**~ Author's note~**

**I made this one extra long ! I hope you enjoy and we finally figured out Jewel's past! What will happen next ? Read to find out! Please review !**


	6. Chapter 6

Brielle's POV

When I got back , the tournament was over . School was over in fact . Everyone was leaving . " Hey Maka , how you doing?" I asked Maka when I saw her . " better thanks , but how is Jewel doing , I heard that she had a freak out or something " Maka said . I looked away , " yah , she should be fine , she only is sad that she hurt people ". Maka nodded . " what happened , Brielle?" Maka asked me . I didn't want her to ask this . " you can see souls right Maka ?" I answered . She nodded , " ya and Jewel's soul…." . I finished for her , " is dark " . She nodded . " that is cause of her mom , Lady Arachne." I said . Maka stood there shocked , " r-r-r-really ?" . I nodded . " I thought I remembered seeing her before " said a voice behind Maka . I jumped as Crona popped out from behind Maka . " I remember meeting her with Lady Medusa , she told me she was sorry for me and then got in trouble and whipped " Crona said . Maka shuddered , " that is terrible!". I nodded .

Megan's POV

Right when I walked in I sensed a Witches soul . The witch soul disappeared which meant it left. I walked to Jewel's room , and knocked on the door . I heard Jewel scream a little. " Jewel it is just me " I say . Jewel opens the door . She is covered in bruises . " what happened ?!" I asked , surprised and confused . " um - I had a bad dream and while I was sleeping I ran into walls" Jewel said . I could tell that , that was a lie. I didn't question it though . Jewel closed the door and stayed in there all day and night . Brielle came home , and so did Ally . I told them what happened and I could tell that they didn't believe me either . " I know it doesn't make sense " I say in my defense. Brielle nods , " do you think …. She came ?" . I nod and so does Ally . " There is nothing we can do yet , though " I say . They nodded . We went to our rooms and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip , Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maka's POV

I sat down in my usual spot in class . I suddenly felt a dark feeling . I looked up and immediately saw Jewel's soul. It was darker than before . Purple outlined the black . It was scary . Jewel came up and sat next to me , " hello" she said . I smiled but then said , " what happened ?" . Jewel sighed , " I beat up Black Star ". I shook my head , " no , what happened to your soul?" . She looked scared , " nothing " she said in a hurry . She stood up and moved over to Brielle, Megan , and Ally . " whats up ?" Soul asked me , he just sat next to me . " Jewel's soul … it s darker" I say . He looks confused , " how ?" he asks me . " I don't know …"

**~ Author's Note~**

**What do you think will happen to Jewel ? Will she turn evil? You will have to read to find out !**


	7. Chapter 7

Maka's POV

I was about to leave class when Stein grabbed my shoulder. " we need to talk" he muttered. I nodded. He waited till all of the kids left. " you see it too , right?" he asked. " you mean Jewel's soul , yep" I answered. " it is growing bigger than mine , which means she is getting stronger , you heard what happened with Black Star , right?". I nodded. "well her soul was smaller than and less powerful , but no…." he trailed off. He didn't need to finish though. " what if….?" ,he interrupts me, " lets hope not". I nod and leave. Frightened of what might happen.

I went to the next class which was being taught by Mrs. Marie. " hello class! We have a special announcement today!" Mrs. Marie said. I sat up straight. " We will be having a scavenger hunt today! I am going to hand out the lists of things to find" Mrs. Marie said. She got a stack of papers and started handing them out. When I got one I looked at it.:

Four leaf clover

Tulip

Squirrel

Horseshoe

" what the heck is with the items!" soul yells. Mrs. Marie giggles, " good luck everyone!". She leads us down the hall and out of the school. " okay , class, we have put a fence around the area the scavenger hunt takes place" Mrs. Marie says. I nod. Then she blows her whistle and were off.

I decide to look for the tulip first. It is the easiest. Suddenly , I hear a commotion near me.

Jewel's POV

I started looking for the four leaf clover. I was looking down and wasn't watching were I was going so I ran into Ox. " sorry" he said. Then he saw it was me. "you! You're the one who attacked Black Star!". I nodded, " I didn't mean to". Kim, Harvard, and Jacqueline heard him and came to check out what was going on. " what is going …" Harvard started then saw me. "you" Kim and Jacqueline said together. " What is wrong with you? Attacking Black Star! I know he is annoying and all but you don't attack students at the DWMA! If you can't control your anger like that you should leave!" Kim yelled. I whimpered. Then felt something bubble inside me." please stop yelling" I say. Harvard glared at me, " you're a wimp". My eyes flickered red.

Suddenly, Maka cam running towards us, but it was to late. I transformed. My hair got black streaks and I felt the power rushing through me.

Maka's POV

Her soul became bigger and bigger. Her soul got so big , it covered the whole academy.

Lord Death's POV

I almost spit out my tea. There was another soul as big as mine somewhere. I felt it overlapping my soul. It must be Jewel.

Maka's POV

The power amazed me. But it also scared me. She could kill all of us with a snap of her fingers. The only match for her was Lord Death." Kid!" I yelled. He came running from some trees. " what?" he asked. " call your dad!". He nodded. He did some motion with his hands and his image appeared. " Dad, Jewel…" he began but Lord Death interrupted him, " I know, I'm coming". He disappeared.

By now people were watching in horror. " what is going on?". " oh, no another outbreak". " she is a weirdo". The whispers made it worse. "shut up!" I yell at them. They all shut up.

I heard a noise and turned and saw Lord death. He had spirit in his hands. " Back away, Maka" Spirit said. I did. " Jewel, you need to calm down" Lord Death said. Then I felt a burst of energy. I saw both of their souls. My eyes were open in shock. Their souls were bigger than the whole city.

Suddenly, Jewel ran forward. Right towards Lord Death. She aimed a punch Lord Death cut off her arm. At least was suppose to. Before it went all the way through though , the blood hardened. Black Blood. A mad smile went on her face. " HeHeHeHeHeHe! Your funny!" Jewel sang. Oh No! If she went into madness she would have the power of madness and her dark soul powers. Her soul started getting bigger and bigger. " No!" I screamed.

Kid ran up behind me and grabbed my hand. " we got to go!" he shouted. I nodded and let him drag me through the forest. I heard a explosion.

Jewel's POV

" Why is she like this?" I heard Lord Death's weapon say. " Her mom….." Lord Death trailed off. " My mom was Lady Aracnhe" I finish. I laugh evilly. " your tiny little soul is no match for mine" I say. More laughing. " What is she talking about? Isn't your soul bigger?" The weapon asked. Lord Death sighed, " Her soul is bigger than mine , if you try as hard as you can you might feel it". There was a pause then," OH my God! Is that even possible?". I laugh. I then wipe off some of my blood. " Its black , soooooo pretty!". I could tell that I scared them now.

Lord Death swung his scythe. Right when he was about to hit me I transported behind him. I then used some of my blood to make a weapon. A black sword. I swung the sword.

There was a scream. It wasn't Lord Death though, it was his sword. I recognized the man as Maka's father. His blood matched his hair. " oh how sweeeeeeeet" ,I cooed. Lord Death looked at me in disgust, " you became a monster". I laugh, " oh it wasn't my choice".

" Reaper Chop!". Lord Death charged at me, his giant hand raised up. Before he hit me I put my arm up. My arm blocked the attack. I smiled even eviler. I then swung my sword. Over and over. It skimmed him every time. I stopped eventually. He fell to the ground. Defeated. My laugh echoed the forest.

**~Author's note~ Lord Death is defeated! Who will stand up to Jewel next? Who will defeat her? Or will she even get defeated? You have to read to find out! **


	8. Chapter 8

Maka's POV

Something was wrong. Lord Death's soul had gotten smaller. "Kid, Lord Death is losing" I told him. I saw his body tighten. It was his father I was talking about.

Suddenly, a eerie noise went through my head. It wasn't just me though. I saw people grab their heads.

"Oh Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I'm coming for you!". My eyes grew wide. It was Jewel. Everybody turned their heads and stared at me. Fear made me tremble.

Soul transformed and I grabbed him. I got ready for Jewel. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki transformed too. We were all waiting.

"SCREECH ALPHA!". I turned around just in time to see the attack. I dodged. So she can use Crona's attacks.

Like she could read my mind she said, "Not only can I use Crona's attacks, but also stronger attacks with the black blood. Also I can use my magic. As you can see I have an advantage." She laughed madly.

She swung at me. Before her sword hit me I hurt the cling of metal. It was Black star.

"Go on, Maka! We will hold her off!" Black Star said through clenched teeth. I saw Tsubaki's reflection nod. I nodded back and kept running. Black Star had a greater chance cause of his soul wavelengths.

Black Star's POV

Jewel knocked me off my feet and threw me into a tree. She started walking towards Maka's direction.

"Tsubaki, Shuriken mode!" I said. Tsubaki turned into the giant wheel thing. I threw it at Jewel and it headed straight for her. Right before it hit her head she deflected it. Tsubaki came flying back and I caught her.

"Do you really want to pick a fight with me?" Jewel asked.

I smirked. "OF COURSE I DO!" I yelled.

I lifted Tsubaki in the air," Tsubaki! ENCHANTED SWORD MODE! SOUL RESCONANCE!". Immediately, Tsubaki becomes the enchanted sword and the black swirls go on our face. My soul got bigger. But definitely not bigger than Jewel.

I charge at Jewel. "I hope you enjoy my best attack! SHADOW STAR!" I swing at her and she puts her arms up. I slice her arms but the black blood didn't let me get through.

Suddenly, I went flying backwards. Jewel walked up to me. Her black Blood in her hand. Ready to be used a weapon. "Smoke Bomb Mode!" Tsubaki said. A bunch of smoke fogged the air.

"Thanks Tsubaki" I said. She smiles and nods.

'_Dummy Star mode' _I though to Tsubaki. I saw her reflection nod.

" Chain Scythe!" I yelled. Tsubaki used a smoke bomb so Jewel wouldn't see us. I snuck away while Tsubaki played as me. When the smoke cleared, Tsubaki looked just like me.

Jewel lunged an attack and I ran out. "Soul Force!" ,I sent my soul wavelength through her. Sending her flying. But she still landed on her feet.

"Strong, But not strong enough!" Jewel said.

"Soul Resonance!" Jewel yelled. Her black Scythe that already was big became much bigger. Bigger then Crona's soul resonance. She smashed it into the ground and the earth started rumbling. Ground rose up around me. Trapping me.

She jumped above the trap to the only opening and aimed her knife down at me.

Maka's POV

I hear Black Star's screaming echo in the forest. He had lasted long. "Black Star" Kid said while looking back. We were both worried about him.

After and hour I sensed Jewel nearby. "Jewel is close" I tell Kid. He stops.

"Kid! We have to go!" I say, worried.

"You go on. I will hold her back!" Kid said determined.

I hesitated but then kept going. It was his choice. Besides, he probably wanted to get back at Jewel for his father.

Kid's POV

I waited for Jewel. After 5 minutes I saw her walk up. She was dragging her sword behind her.

"Another obstacle, Huh?" Jewel said. She lifted her sword up. I got in a defense position. I was going to try my best.

I saw a big bruise on her stomach. "So, I'm guessing Black Star hit you with his Soul Wavelength" I say. I chuckle.

Jewel stares at me darkly. "I hope you don't have any tricks up your sleeve either", she said harshly. Which makes me laugh harder.

I charge at her and kick her in the air. I then put my gun in the air and stick it in her stomach. I pull the trigger. She just laughs and smiles madly. She coughs her blood in my face.

"Bloody Needle!" I heard her say before I felt the extreme pain.

Maka's POV

"Maka, I will face her next!" Ox said while running beside me.

"No. I have to face her this time" I tell him. He looks at me uncertainly but still nods.

I heard the eerie noise in my head again. "Black Star, Kid, and Death have fallen! Maka I'm waiting…..". Jewel's voice sent chills up my spine.

"Don't worry!" I yell to Jewel. "I'm next!".

**~Author's note!~**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
